impossible_quizfandomcom-20200214-history
Grade
The final Grade is a gameplay element which shows how well you performed in the respective Quiz or Chapter. The grade is determined by how many lives and/or Power-ups you have left at the end of the final question. Grades were introduced in The Impossible Quiz 2. The Impossible Quiz 2 Score Calculation You start out with a score of 4, one for each expendable life. Each power-up found increases your score by 1, for a total of 10. Each power-up used and each life lost reduces your score by 1, for a minimum of 0. Based on the final score, you are given a grade with a unique description. List of Grades Image:TIQ2_Grade_A_Star.png Image:TIQ2_Grade_A_Plus.png Image:TIQ2_Grade_A_Minus.png Image:TIQ2_Grade_B_Plus.png Image:TIQ2_Grade_B_Minus.png Image:TIQ2_Grade_C.png Image:TIQ2_Grade_D.png Image:TIQ2_Grade_E.png Image:TIQ2_Grade_F.png A*(Perfect!) (Required Score: 10) "Oh my God, you're insane! You've not only completed The Impossible Quiz 2, but you've made me weep by finishing it flawlessly... AMAZING!" A+ '('Amazing!) (Required Score: 9) "Congratulations, you've passed The Impossible Quiz 2 with flying colours! Not quite perfect, but you've still done an amazing job. WELL DONE!" A- '('Brilliant!) (Required Score: 8) "The A stands for AWESOME! I can't believe you made it through Chris's Incredible 20 relatively unscathed. You're obviously some kind of psychopath! Great stuff!" B+ '('Nice one!) (Required Score: 7) "You've completed the Impossible Quiz 2 and you ain't done a bad job either. Sure, you may have lost a few lives or used the odd power-up, but still... NICE WORK!" B- '('Not Bad!) (Required Score: 6) "Whooo, you finished the quiz! Congratulations, you haven't done a bad job. Not an amazing victory, but it's still an above average effort. Nice one!" C '('Average) (Required Score: 4-5, starting grade) "Well done, you completed The Impossible Quiz 2 with a C grade. It's not great and it's not terrible, it's right in the middle. Try to improve your grade by losing fewer lives, and using fewer power-ups!" D '('A bit crap) (Required Score: 2-3) "Well, you finished all 120 questions, I'll give you that, but you didn't exactly do a good job. You could try harder!" E '('Awful!) (Required Score: 1) "OH MAN. You haven't done very well have you? All those lives you lost and power-ups you used? I suggest you click 'Have Another Go!'" F '('Bag of shite) (Required Score: 0) "This is an OUTRAGE! You're useless! Yeah, you finished The Impossible Quiz 2... BARELY. I'm surprised you even made it this far, what with all the lives you've lost. My suggestion is you TRY AGAIN! (If you dare...)" The Impossible Quiz Book Similarly to the second Impossible Quiz, each chapter of The Impossible Quiz Book (except for Spatula Future) provides a grade based on how well it is played. Each power-up found moves you up a grade, while used power-ups and lost lives move you down a grade. Listed power-ups refer to power-ups remaining at the end of the chapter. A''': Full health and both power-ups '''B: Full health and 1 power-up / 1 life lost and 2 power-ups C''' (Starting grade): Full health and no power-ups / 1 life lost and 1 power-up / 2 lives lost and 2 power-ups '''D: 1 life lost and no power-ups / 2 lives lost and 1 power-up / 3 lives lost and 2 power-ups E''': 2 lives lost and no power-ups / 3 lives lost and 1 power-up / 4 lives lost and 2 power-ups '''F: 3 or 4 lives lost and no power-up / 4 lives lost and 1 power-up Note that in Chapter 2, due to the Lifebuoy glitch, it is possible to be penalised for power-ups used, without finding any power-ups. On the other hand, this also lets you use 3 power-ups, but only be penalised for the first 2. The Impossible Quizmas While The Impossible Quizmas technically doesn't have a grade system, it does reward players with one of two Quizmas Presents, depending on how well they performed. Finishing the game with all three lives still intact (which requires all five Skips to be found) yields the Golden Tree Topper, while finishing with only 1 or 2 lives left yields the Silver Tree Topper. Trivia *When viewing some of The Impossible Quiz games as a raw .swf, zooming out will show a hand-drawn chart of the grade. Category:The Impossible Quiz 2 Category:Other Category:The Impossible Quiz Book